La llegada de Atsuko El fin de una relación
by miakatakachan
Summary: Llega Atsuko, una prima de Tomoyo inventada por mí y lo estropea todo entre esta pareja tan bonita... UU


**Capítulo 5: La llegada de Atsuko. El fin de una relación.**

En casa de Tomoyo...

-¡TOMOYO ESTÁN LLAMANDO AL TIMBRE!-chillaba Sonomi, su madre-¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Tomoyo salió del comedor y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una de sus primas, Atsuko. Atsuko era una chica de su edad, con el pelo largo y recogido en dos moños. Tenía los ojos verdosos, tirando a azules y era un poco más alta que Tomoyo.

-Hola prima.-dijo Atsuko-He venido a pasar unos días de vacaciones. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-Claro que no, Atsuko.-dijo Tomoyo-Estoy contenta de volver a verte, después de muchos años. Pasa, que tengo a unos amigos alojándose en mi casa. ¡MAMÁ! ¡HA VENIDO LA PRIMA ATSUKO! ¡BAJA, CORRE!

Sonomi bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver a una de sus sobrinas.

-Hola Atsuko.-dijo Sonomi-¿Qué tal estás?

-Hola tita.-dijo Atsuko-Estoy muy bien, gracias. He venido a pasar unos días de vacaciones, porque mis padres están de viaje y me dijeron que viniese aquí con vosotras, ¿no os importa, verdad?

-Que va.-dijo Sonomi-Ves con Tomoyo, que te presentará a sus amigos. Tomoyo, luego llamas a Sakura para que se pase por aquí y conozca a otra de tus primas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá.-dijo Tomoyo-Vamos Atsuko.

Atsuko y Tomoyo entraron al comedor, donde se encontraron con Shaoran y MeiLing que estaban impacientes por qué Tomoyo no entraba.

-¿Quien es esta chica, Tomoyo?-pregunto Shaoran-No la conocemos de nada...

-Es mi prima, Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo-Ha venido a pasar unos días aquí conmigo y se alojará con nosotros. Se llama Atsuko y vive en la prefactura de Iwae.

-Encantada de conoceros, Shaoran y...-dijo Atsuko.

-Y MeiLing.-dijo MeiLing-Me llamo MeiLing. Soy prima de Shaoran y también estamos, de cierto, modo de vacaciones.

-Yo voy a llamar a Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo-Tienes que conocerla, Atsuko. Es una prima mía y es muy guapa, ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Sí, es muy guapa.-dijo Shaoran.- ¿Quieres que la llame yo, Tomoyo? Tú tienes que estar con tu prima...

-Bueno, si me haces ese favor...-dijo Tomoyo-Tienes el número de Sakura apuntado en una lista que hay encima de la mesita del teléfono. Aunque no creo que te haga falta, te lo sabes de memoria.

-Gracias, Tomoyo.-dijo Shaoran-Voy a llamar.

Shaoran salió del comedor y fue al recibidor, donde se encontraba la mesita del teléfono. Marcó el número y alguien contestó al teléfono.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Sakura-¿Quien es?

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Shaoran-Soy yo, Shaoran. Te llamo desde casa de Tomoyo.

-Ah, hola Shaoran.-dijo Sakura-¿Que querías?

-Pues...-dijo Shaoran-Que ha venido una prima de Tomoyo y dice que te la quiere presentar. Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Es que te noto un poco rara...

-Dile a Tomoyo que dentro de unos minutos estoy allí. Luego te explico lo que me pasa. Hasta dentro de un rato.-dijo Sakura.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiese contestarle, Sakura colgó el teléfono.

-Ya he llamado a Sakura.-dijo Shaoran entrando por la puerta del comedor-Me ha dicho que vendrá dentro de unos minutos. ¿Debo creerla? Además, estaba bastante rara por teléfono...

-Le habrá pasado algo con sus padres.-dijo Tomoyo-No te preocupes. Si te ha dicho que vendrá, es porque lo cumplirá.

-Eso espero.-dijo Shaoran-Eso espero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en casa de Sakura...

-He decidido que no me voy a presentar.-dijo Sakura-No me puedo presentar en casa de mí prima encima, con esta cara de haber llorado todo el rato.

-Sakura, .-dijo Nadeshiko detrás de la puerta-¿Se puede pasar?

-No, no se puede.-dijo Sakura-¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Pero Nadeshiko no hizo caso de lo que su hija le dijo y entró en la habitación.

Sakura seguía llorando. Si Nadeshiko pensaba que hablando lograría que dejase de llorar y que saliese a la calle, iba muy equivocada.

-Sakura, hija mía.-dijo Nadeshiko-¿Por qué sigues llorando todavía?

-¿Me lo preguntas tu?-dijo Sakura-Sabes muy bien por qué sigo llorando. ¡EN ESTA CASA NADIE ME ENTIENDE, NADIE! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAÍS QUE ME VAYA A VIVIR FUERA DE CASA?¿¡PENSAÍS QUE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ TODA MI VIDA?¡QUE TOUYA NO SE HAYA IDO, NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO NO VAYA A MARCHARME DE ESTA CASA!

Nadeshiko estaba mirando a su hija mientras descargaba toda su ira y furia. Ella la comprendía más de lo que se pensaba Sakura.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko-No es que no queramos que te vayas. Te decimos que es un poco pronto para que te vayas del hogar familiar.

-Pues a mi me parece que no tenéis ninguna gana de que me vaya NUNCA de casa.-dijo Sakura-Ahora, déjame tranquila. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Cómo quieras, Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko-Si quieres, podrás bajar a cenar con nosotros.

Nadeshiko se marchó de la habitación de su hija, pensando que sus palabras habían hecho algún efecto sobre la cabezota de su hija.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

19:45 de la tarde.

-Que raro.-dijo Tomoyo-Sakura no ha venido. Le habrá pasado algo para no venir.

-Ya te he dicho que estaba rara cuando hemos hablado por teléfono.-dijo Shaoran-Iré a verla .No es normal, esto de no presentarse.

Shaoran salió de casa de Tomoyo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, se presentó Atsuko a su lado.

-Voy a acompañarte a ver a tu chica.-dijo Atsuko-De paso me enseñas el barrio, ¿de acuerdo? Además, eres un chico muy guapo.

-Vale.-dijo Shaoran-Gracias por el piropo, pero no dejaré a Sakura solo porque me hayas dicho eso.

-Vale.-dijo Atsuko.-Tampoco era mi intención que la dejases a ella.

Atsuko y Shaoran salieron de la casa de Tomoyo y se dirigieron a casa de Sakura. Mientras, en la ventana del comedor de Tomoyo, se miraban la escena (MeiLing y Tomoyo) no demasiados seguras de que el trayecto a casa de Sakura fuese a ir tan bien cómo ellas creían.

-Me juego lo que quieras a que estos dos llegarán a casa liados.-dijo MeiLing-No quiero ofenderte, pero a Atsuko se le ve con ganas de liarse con Shaoran.

-Tranquila MeiLing.-dijo Tomoyo-No me ofendes para nada. Lo que acabas de decir, tienes toda la razón del mundo: mi prima Atsuko va por ahí quitándole los novios a mis amigas.

MeiLing se quedó impresionada. Aquella chica no...no podía ser posible. En HongKong se oían rumores de que había una chica que hacía lo mismo que Atsuko, pero que nadie sabía su nombre...

-¿Que te pasa, MeiLing?-le preguntó Tomoyo-Te has quedado un poco pálida...

-No es nada, Tomoyo.-dijo MeiLing-¿Por qué no vemos la tele? Oí que hacían una buena película a las 20:30.

-Bueno, cómo quieras.-dijo Tomoyo-¿En serio que no te pasa nada?

-En serio.-dijo MeiLing-Va, enchufa la tele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira, .-dijo Shaoran-Ya estamos cerca de la casa de Sakura.

-Vaya.-dijo Atsuko-¿Aquella casa con el tejado azul es la de tu chica?

-Sí, exacto.-dijo Shaoran.

A medida que se iban acercando a casa de Sakura, Atsuko iba planeando el modo de besar a Shaoran procurando que lo viese Sakura.

-Sakura,.-dijo Kero-¿Por qué no miras por la ventana? Quizás te alegres un poco...

-Sí, quizás eso sea lo mejor que puedo hacer...-dijo Sakura-Hoy estoy bastante deprimida...

Entonces, Sakura, vio algo que no le agrado para nada: ¡Shaoran estaba besando a otra chica que ella no conocía!

Sakura pensaba que su relación con Shaoran iba muy bien, pero ella estaba equivocada.

-Buenas noches, Nadeshiko.-dijo Shaoran-¿Está Sakura en casa?

-Hola Shaoran.-dijo Nadeshiko-Sí, sí que está en casa. Pero no sé si querrá verte, hoy está bastante rara .No quiere ver a nadie y tampoco a bajado de su habitación para nada.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Shaoran-Seguro que querrá verme. Llámala y dile que estoy aquí, que baje si puede.

Nadeshiko subió y le dijo a Sakura que Shaoran y otra chica estaban esperándola.

-No pienso bajar a verle.-dijo Sakura-Dile que, lo nuestro se ha terminado. Ya se puede ir.

Nadeshiko salió de la habitación y bajó a bajo con la cara pálida, como la cara de un fantasma.

-Di...dice Sakura que lo vuestro se ha terminado y que no quiere ver a nadie.-dijo Nadeshiko-Volved otro día.

Shaoran se puso a pensar el por qué de lo que había dicho Sakura: ¿Aquello significaba que había visto lo que había pasado delante de su ventana? ¿Lo había visto Sakura?

Shaoran subió corriendo las escaleras y se fue derecho a la habitación de Sakura.

-¡SAKURA!-gritaba Shaoran-¡ABREME LA PUERTA, POR FAVOR! ¡TE JURO QUE LO QUE HA PASADO EN LA CALLE, A SIDO TODO POR IMPULSO DE ATSUKO! ¡CREEME, POR FAVOR!

Finalmente, Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con Shaoran. Sakura seguía llorando y no iba a dejarlo.

-¿¡PRETENDES QUE ME LO CREA!¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡Y PENSAR QUE NOS IBA DE MARAVILLA Y QUE NOS ÍBAMOS A IR A VIVIR JUNTOS AL CENTRO! ¡OLVIDA LA IDEA Y OLVÍDAME POR UNOS MESES!-dijo Sakura llorando.

Sakura se volvió a encerrar en la habitación cerrando tras de ella la puerta en las mismísimas narices de Shaoran.

-Cómo quieras, Sakura.-susurró Shaoran-Ya sabes que tu serás la que siga ocupando mi corazón. Hasta otra, Sakura.

Shaoran se fue de casa de Sakura y Atsuko con una sonrisa. Ella había conseguido destrozar esa pareja y ella era, ahora, feliz.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Shaoran?-pregunto Tomoyo alegre.

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo con cara de decepción. Al instante, se le empañaron los ojos y se fue corriendo escaleras hacía arriba, en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Que le pasa, Atsuko?-preguntó MeiLing, imaginando lo que había pasado.

-Pues que su chica le ha dejado.-dijo Atsuko con una sonrisa maliciosa-Le he dado un beso en la calle, delante de la ventana de Sakura. Ella lo ha visto todo, le ha chillado y luego, han cortado.

-¡¿ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE!-Chillaba MeiLing-¡¿CUANDO DEJARAS DE DESTROZAR A LAS PAREJAS DE TU ALREDEDOR QUE SON FELICES?

-Quizás,-dijo Shaoran-nunca deje de molestar a las parejas que son felices. Si no hubiese sido por ella, ahora estaría con Sakura cosa que ha sido un error muy, muy grave.

Tomoyo y MeiLing se quedaron muy paradas: ¿era cierto aquello que acaban de oír? No podía ser posible de ninguna de las maneras, no señor. A los dos se les veía muy felices juntos.

-Pero...-dijo Tomoyo-¿Que demonios estás diciendo, Shaoran? Estáis muy bien juntos, Sakura y tu.

-No.-dijo Shaoran-No estábamos felices de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora... ¿Atsuko quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí-dijo Atsuko-Sí quiero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22:45 de la noche.

-Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko-Acuéstate ya. Vete a dormir. Mañana hablaremos.

Sakura se metió en la cama, aún llorando.

-Mamá.-dijo Sakura-No entiendo por qué Shaoran hizo eso con Atsuko. Eso significa que no me quiere de verdad. ¿Que opinas? Yo...yo no estoy segura.

-Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko-Ya te ha dicho que no ha sido él. Ha sido todo culpa de Atsuko. Tienes que estar segura de lo que tuviste con Shaoran. Han sido muchos años y siempre habéis estado bien, excepto algún altibajo pero siempre lo habéis solucionado. Ahora vete a dormir que te conviene dejar de llorar. Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches, mamá.-dijo Sakura.-Hasta mañana. Perdona por haberte gritado esta mañana, ya sabes que estaba deprimida y lo sigo estando y...quiero que me perdones por lo que te he dicho esta mañana.

-Tranquila.-dijo Nadeshiko-Buenas noches.

Nadeshiko salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, donde la esperaba Fujitaka.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-preguntó Fujitaka-¿Está mejor que cuando vino Shaoran?

Nadeshiko dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No.-dijo Nadeshiko finalmente-Sigue igual que cuando discutimos sobre el tema de marcharse de casa. Ahora, no creo que se quiera ir de casa. Sería mejor dejar pasar un tiempo y que no tenga más parejas durante un tiempo.

-Eso sería lo mejor, cariño.-dijo Fujitaka.

01:15 de la madrugada.

Sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Seguía pensando en lo que había hecho su ex, cosa que era imperdonable. Jamás (de momento) le pediría para volver juntos. Consiguió dormirse, al cabo de muchas vueltas en la cama.


End file.
